Machines for the high speed application of labels to cylindrical containers generally include a label transport drum and a container feed turret rotating in opposite directions so that the containers are brought into tangential relationship with the label transport drum where gummed labels are transferred to the containers. While such machines have performed well, centrifugal forces generated by the rotating container turrets have imposed limitations on the rate of production. Other machines, such as that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,386, granted Feb. 19, 1985 for "Container Feed For Labeling Machine" requires that the containers change their path of travel as they pass adjacent to the label transfer drum.